


Big Wishes

by savvysass



Series: Wishes, Wonders, and Certainties [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), But it will be good, Childhood Trauma, Depressed Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, M/M, Part 1 of Trilogy, Post-Season/Series 04, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Clone, Slow Burn, Torture, Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron), idk how long this will be, it gets crazy ya'll, lotor is now a good guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvysass/pseuds/savvysass
Summary: Part 1 of a Trilogy known as Wishes, Wonders, and Certainties.Lance wants to assure Keith of his place on the team like the sweet kind soul he is. They fall in love in space like they do, but with the lose ends following Lotor's betrayal of the Galra empire, will all end well for these star crossed lovers?





	1. Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> So welcome to the beginning of our little trilogy! Wanna see how these dorks fall in love and the adventures they get into? Get ready for a shit storm my guys, cuz I'm pulling all the tropes in this series! I'm splitting them up based on who the main characters are really, but the plot is continuous so please check them all out. This is kinda a prequel to the big story line that involves a lot of time travel and shit, so get ready for that. I just hate to jump into an established klance fic without showing how it happend. So yes this is the friends to lovers story that gets fluffy and establishes plot for the whole trilogy along with breaking your hearts sometimes because hey, it's me.
> 
> This is also my first fic for Voltron and aside from roleplays and one disaster I wiped from the planet, my first fic ever. If my writing changes over time, its because I literally haven't written since god knows when and I'd like to think this will make me better. Blame my therapist for this ever happening in the first place tbh. Also Sailor Moon, because for some reason that time travel trope never left my soul. Let's see how this works out.

It had been a crazy few weeks to say the least. First with Lotor literally blowing up Haggar’s big plans for Naxela and approaching team Voltron, then with Keith returning back from the Blade to keep an eye on the wayward Prince and his Generals who followed in his footsteps soon after, and finally Shiro being revealed as Haggar’s clone and being destroyed while his actual self was retrieved from a galra base that Lotor revealed the location of shortly after joining the Paladins... things had been hectic at best and absolutely bat shit crazy at worst. 

Shiro had been out of a cryopod for a few hours now, refusing to sleep until he was debriefed on what all had happened. Keith knew it was coming: a scolding from Shiro for all he had done in the past few months in his absence, but it didn’t make it any easier.

As for now, Keith sat at the head of his bed, tucked in on himself and averting his gaze as Shiro sat at his feet, his face shocked into a look of utter horror.

“You… You did what…?” Shiro asked incredulously, galra arm clenching at the bedsheets with desperation.

“... I didn’t have a choice Shiro.” Keith said flatly, his eyes trained on a small dent on the wall that he had accidentally made one night with the handle of his knife when he awoke from a nightmare.

“You were just going to do a suicide dive then?!” the older boy all but shouted, the horror in his voice coming out in a squeak that would have elicited a smirk from Keith if it were in a different situation.

“Look. I know this is shocking to you and everything, but I’ve already been through this with everyone weeks ago, Shiro.” Keith breathed out with exasperation as his eyes finally locked onto his mentor. “I know it’s not the ‘Voltron Way’, but the Blade is different. I was taught that the mission was more important. And I’ve already received the whole ‘Never scare us like that again’ and ‘please value your life more’ speeches from the team. I don’t really need another one.”

Shiro stared at him in disbelief before letting out a tired sigh that was all too Shiro in its essence. “And do you believe them?” he asked in his fatherly tone, something Keith was finding was indeed very different than the one he had been hearing for the last few months, the added softness to it making him wonder how he ever believed the person that Lance had deemed “Kuron” was actually his Shiro.

“I-I mean I guess?” Keith huffed out with a laugh. “It’s hard Shiro. No matter where I go, nothing seems to make sense. I thought that if I went to the Blade, things would get better. I would… feel like I was in the right place. But I didn’t. And when I came back and found out you weren’t… you…” Keith sighed, taking in the way Shiro’s grip eased at the mention of his absence.

“I don’t know where I am supposed to be right now, Shiro.”

The older boy released a breath of understanding, his flesh hand a comforting weight as he placed it upon the younger boy’s knee.

“Look Keith. I do think you belong here with Voltron. I just think you need to be able to see that for yourself. But if you don’t think that piloting Black is right for you, I’m not going to make you do it.”

Keith’s head snapped up at that, his breath hitching in his throat.

“You… You’re not?”

“No. I have to respect your wishes, and if you don’t want to be the leader, then you don’t have to,” Shiro said smoothly, a soft smile on his lips.

Keith’s lips had curved downward after the initial relief washed over him. Leadership just didn’t seem to be in his skill set yet, at least not one he could feel comfortable with, but it did mean he was a paladin when he was piloting Black.

“What about… What about Black? Can you still pilot her?”

Shiro let out a nasal laugh, something Keith was beginning to think had to do with the scar across his nose. “Keith, if that imposter can get Black to let him in, I’m pretty sure I won’t have a problem.”

Keith grunted in agreement. At least this Shiro- his Shiro- was confident in his bond with the Black Lion. It had always confused him when the clone Shiro had refused to talk to Black.

“And you can go back to red-”

“NO!”

Shiro startled at Keith’s sudden outburst, looking at him with wide eyes as Keith awkwardly folded himself into a seated position directly in front of Shiro.

“I won’t take Red away from Lance.”

Shiro seemed to be shocked by this turn of events, but his eyes quickly softened in a way that had Keith’s cheeks heating up.

“I-It’s just… He talked to me about it before… About not feeling like he could fly a lion. He needs this Shiro. He needs to be on this team."  
“And he will be.” Shiro said with finality. “We all will be.”

“How though?” Keith asked, curiosity lining his features. “We only have five lions.”

“Yes, but we now have access to Lotor’s two trans-reality ships.” Shiro said with a smirk. “They are made of trans-reality material as well, and will definitely be a huge help in the war effort as well as giving us means of letting Allura pilot alongside Voltron in a support ship that is designed specifically for her. Pidge and Hunk are already working on reforming one of the ships. Lance can go back to Blue, and you can go back to Red while I pilot Black.”

“And you think the lions will be okay with this?” Keith asked quietly, remembering how distraught Lance had been when Blue shut him out the first time.

“Blue and Red have already expressed that they miss you. Both of you. They did what they needed for the team, and now that the need to switch pilots is gone, they want their paladins back.”

Keith felt a knot in his stomach unwind at the thought of being back in Red. Black had been good to him, but he missed the passionate fire he felt from Red’s quintessence when he was piloting her. The thought of being back in her cockpit sent a wave of relief down his spine.

“I think it would be good if you would inform Lance of these changes as well, Keith.”

Scratch that. The knots were back in his stomach full force.

“Why me?!” Keith all but yelled. Shiro looked at him with amusement.

“Because you two seem to have gotten closer in the months I’ve been absent, and I want that to grow. The fact that he was your right hand must mean something to you, right?”

Keith shrunk into himself with a blush, wrapping his arms around his knees as he pointedly looked to the ground.

“I’m sure it means something to him too, Keith. So go talk to him. If he came to you with his fears in the first place, you should be the one to help him diminish them.”

“I don’t think I did a good job helping him in the first place though.” Keith mumbled into his arm, looking up as Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Is that part of why you joined the Blade? Because you didn’t want Lance to lose a lion?”

Keith gave a noncommittal shrug, but he knew Shiro already knew the answer.

“Talk to him.” Shiro said with a clap of his hand against Keith’s shoulder, standing up from the bed and tightening the loose pants he had been wearing since stepping out of the cryopod. He seemed to have lost weight Keith noted. With a wave, he stepped through the threshold, leaving Keith alone with his thoughts on the bed, the night passing with a restless sleep.

-

When he awoke in the morning, it was to a quick knock at the door. Groaning, he rolled over, hoping to evade whoever was at the door. 

“Keith? Are you awake?”

Shiro. Keith sighed. He must have slept through their training session.

“I’m up.” He said, sleep heavy in his voice. He hated when he overslept.

“Well it’s about breakfast time. I would like you to take care of what we talked about before the debriefing.” Shiro called through the door while Keith dropped his bare feet to the floor, donning his jacket and putting his blade in its sheath. Shiro said nothing about his habit of sleeping in his clothes, and it helped him feel prepared in case of emergency.

Keith simply grunted in response, stepping out the door after quickly brushing his teeth. He could take a shower after the debriefing he supposed, not really one for a strict morning routine like Lance.

Ugh. Lance.

How was he going to go about this?

He supposed he could just go up to him after breakfast. Or he could see if he could see where he goes afterwards. What was so hard about that?

Dealing with people really wasn’t his forte.

As they approached the dining hall, the paladins and alteans filed in, no one looking quite refreshed except Lance, but really that could just be all the face masks he puts on. How does he do that all the time, Keith wondered, looking like he was glowing. Keith wasn’t one to usually notice stuff like that, but Lance made it so obvious with his stupid hair and stupid face.

Stupid Lance looking stupid.

As if noticing he was staring, Lance looked up at Keith with a quick glance.

“What you starin’ at, Mullet?” He said with a smirk. “Checking out the merchandise?”

With a slight blush he turned away, scoffing.

“As if.”

Everyone continued breakfast as normal, Hunk and Pidge going on about something that was over Keith’s head as Shiro and Allura talked among themselves.

As for now, his attention returned to Lance as he stood up and stretched, his shoulders popping as he stretched his arms above his head.

“Well that’s as much food goo I can handle for now. I’m heading back to my room.”

A determined scowl set on Keith’s face. It was now or never. As Lance strolled out the door, Keith was at his heels.

“Lance!”

The brunette turned his head, his gaze steady as he paused in front of his door.

“What’s up, Samurai?”

“Can I come in? I need to talk to you.” Keith said awkwardly. Lance didn’t seem to mind though.

“Uh, sure.” He said as he stepped through the threshold, Keith stepping in before him.

It hit Keith that this was the first time he had been in Lance’s room, despite the fact that they were right next to each other. It was… surprisingly empty. He would have thought Lance’s room would look more like what he had seen in Pidge’s room when he carried her to bed one night- covered in lights and pictures and full of junk. Instead, Lance’s room was barren, much like his own. Keith frowned, but didn’t question it.

“So what did you want to talk about?”

Keith swiveled, looking up at Lance- curse his tall lankiness- before realizing he didn’t really plan what to say. Like a deer in the headlights, he froze before just blurting out what he was thinking.

“Shiro wants me to fly red again.”

Lance froze, his face paling, horror crossing his face as Keith realized his mistake.

“A-And you to fly Blue of course. Like old times.”

The horror vanished from his face, but it was quickly replaced with one of resignation.

“But… Allura.”

“She’s going to pilot one of Lotor’s ships.”

Lance scowled at this, trusting Lotor about as far as Pidge could throw Zethrid. Keith understood of course, but the fact that Lotor was willing to give up one of his ships was too good an opportunity to pass up.

“And you?” Lance said after a moment, his voice small.

“What about me?”

“You coming back for good?” He said as his eyes boring into him. Keith shifted nervously.

“I mean… yeah, I guess. If that’s okay.”

Lance scoffed. “Of course it’s okay, dumbass. No one wanted you to leave in the first place, but-”

“It was for the best.” Keith said without thinking, instantly regretting it as Lance looked up at him with a hurt expression.

“What do you mean it was for the best?” He said incredulously, his arms crossing over his chest.

“I-I mean I was just holding you guys back as leader, you know? I wasn’t any good at it, and you guys needed someone who was- I don’t know- more confident? And Pidge was right, I’m not a leader-”

“That’s not true!” Lance shouted, startling Keith as his jaw snapped shut. Lance roughly poked a finger against the shorter boy’s chest, his eyes flaring with a passion that was just so utterly Lance that Keith couldn’t help but stare into them.

“You were not a bad leader. You were getting to be really good at it. You listened to us, which was more than that Kuron guy did! He almost got all of us killed on Naxzela because he wouldn’t listen to me, and that never would have happened with you because you had gotten to the point where you listened to us!”

Lance’s eyes widened in realization.

“When you left- I know you said that was part of the reason… What was the other part?”  
Keith gulped.

“Well… I mean… I thought maybe the Blade would, you know… help me find my place or something.”

“What, you don’t think your place is with us?” Lance frowned, his eyes following Keith as he ducked down.

“I mean… I don’t exactly fit in.”

Lance blinked at that.

“What is that supposed to mean, Mullet? Of course you fit in here.”

Keith scoffed, earning a surprised look from Lance. “Really Lance? You think I fit in here?”

“Well yeah…” Lance looked sincerely perplexed, and something in Keith’s chest tightened at the sight. “I mean… you are a part of our familia. Do you… Do you not think that?”

“I mean… you, Pidge, and Hunk have each other. You guys are so close, so you are definitely a little family. And Coran and Allura have each other. I guess with the other Shiro forcing me to be the leader… I realized I didn’t really have a place here.”

“Keith…”

“It’s fine, I-”

“BULLSHIT!”

Keith flinched at Lance’s tone, the taller boy invading his space as he grabbed both of his shoulders.

“Do you really feel that way?! That you don’t have a place here?! I won’t stand for that Keith! You are my friend Keith, whether you like me or not. You’re a part of this group, this family! You didn’t need to separate from us!”

Keith shuffled on his feet, not really expecting this turn in the conversation. “I do like you.” he mumbled, noticing the way Lance’s eyes softened at the statement.

“I like you too.”

There was a silence- not really comfortable but not exactly awkward- before Lance clapped his hands together.

“Okay! I’ve decided!” he said loudly, Keith stepping back at the sound.

“I’m going to be a better friend.”

“W-What?”

“You heard me. I’m going to be a better friend to you. I’m going to prove you are a part of this family even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming. We are going to hang out and you are going to get to know all of us better. And by the end of it, you are going to have no doubts that you belong here. Deal?”

With his hand extended, Lance looked at Keith expectantly. There was a spark in his eyes, something daring him to accept, but it was edged with a kindness that had Keith reaching out to meet him.

The smile that graced Lance’s face was blinding.

“Good.” Lance said with finality, wrapping his arm around Keith in a far more familiar way than Keith was used to, but he wouldn’t lie and say it didn’t feel nice. 

“Okay! Let’s meet everyone in the bridge for the debriefing, then. Shiro said it was something important, right?”

“Uh, yeah.” Keith said numbly, following Lance out the door. This wasn’t how he expected this to go, but a warmth had settled in his chest at the thought of being friends with Lance- of being accepted into the group he had with Pidge and Hunk. Maybe he was looking too much into it, but the idea of having friends had something deep inside him both nervous and excited. 

With a shake of his head, he sped up, meeting Lance’s stride with a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance walked down the corridor, Keith meeting his stride. His mind was abuzz with what had just happened. 

Keith wanted to be his friend.

Who would have guessed?

The most important thing now was to not mess this up he told himself. Keith seemed to trust him with this, which seemed surreal seeming how closed off Keith seemed to be. He didn’t think Keith liked hanging out with anyone aside from Shiro, let alone Lance and his gang. He especially didn’t realize that Keith felt so separated from everyone. He supposed he wasn’t alone in that though. Lance was quite the seventh wheel, after all. Little did he realize Keith felt the same way.

It was one thing for Lance to feel replaceable, but Keith?

Keith was the number one pilot at the Garrison. He flew the Red AND Black lion for pete’s sake! He was one of the most talented people Lance had ever met, as much as he hated to admit it, but that didn’t mean that he wanted Keith to feel like shit and ignore these things.

No. Lance was going to fix this.

So as he walked onto the bridge, Keith in tow, he hooked his arm into Keith’s and drug him towards Pidge and Hunk, all three of them eyeing him like he had sprouted a new head.

“Uh, Lance, Buddy?”

“Yeah? What’s up, Hunk?”

“Are you and Keith… okay?” Hunk asked cautiously, eyeing their interlocked arms and Keith’s beet-red face.

“Of course we are, pal! Just two friends, haaaannging out and all.” Lance said with a smile, releasing Keith’s arm as he saw how red Keith was, but he noticed something in his eyes when he removed the appendage. He brushed it off.

“You two? Hanging out? Is this one of these alternate realities Slav talks about?” Pidge joked with a snort, earning a shove from Lance as she tried to maintain her balance.

“Of course we are hanging out! Keith is like, my best friend! Pal o’ mine! Buddy ol’ pal! Mi amigo-”

“Okay, guys. That’s enough.” Shiro said with an amused smirk, his eyes traveling from Keith’s rosy cheeks and Lance’s wild eyes shifting between Pidge and Hunk. “We need to discuss some major developments today.”

“Major developments indeed” said a low accented voice. Eyes turned to meet none other than Lotor sitting in a chair at the head of the table, his generals scattered around him. Lance groaned.

“What’s this guy doing here? Shouldn’t this be, like, essential personnel only?” He said snarkily, not oblivious to the small smirk this earned from Keith.

“Yes, but as it would seem, Lotor is essential to this debriefing.” Allura said sternly, her gaze not meeting Lotor’s smug look.

“What’s going on?” Keith said, always one to get to the point.

“It would seem as though my hasty escape from my father’s clutches may have resulted in a loss that we cannot afford.” Lotor said as he fiddled with a pen, all eyes falling on him as he stood from his place at the table. “As I’m sure you remember, over the course of your journeys, you were able to retreive a trans-reality comet from another reality. My generals were quick to acquire-”

“Steal!” Lance shouted.

“-Acquire that comet and make ships out of it. We were in the process of constructing the third ship when my generals and I were forced to evacuate the premises due to my father’s untimely advances.”

“It was at that time we lost possession of the third ship.” Axca said flatly.

Everyone fell silent.

“You what?!”

“Are you saying that Zarkon has the trans-reality comet?!”

“It is most likely the Witch who has it, as she would be the one to experiment with the material, but my Father would be the one to oversee how it is used.” Lotor said as he sat back down, Kolivan pulling up a map of galra fleets. The two kept a great deal of distance between each other, Lance noted, but everyone was keeping their distance from Lotor since he pledged his allegiance to the coalition.

“The question we need to answer now is where Haggar has the comet, and what is she planning to do with it.” Shiro said as he stepped forward. “Since we know she kept the Komar on the main ship, we think it might be there, but after we found a part of the teludav in a secluded location, we can’t be sure. Hunk, Pidge, can you extend the range of the machine we used to track the comet?”

“Oh the Voltron Geiger Counter? I think we can do it, but I’m not sure how much farther we can extend the range...” Hunk said thoughtfully, a nervous energy seeming to buzz through his body at the importance of his job.

“I talked to the Ulkari about it a few pheobs ago, and they said it is possible if we use a different metal” Pidge announced, her brain already going a million miles an hour in an attempt to figure out the hardware she would need. “We can have it up and ready in about a week- a movement in Altean terms- if we can collect all of the necessary materials.”

“That’s a week that Haggar can do anything she wants with the comet though!” Keith cried, visibly angered by this whole debacle. On a whim, Lance reached out and touched his shoulder to comfort him, but Keith went completely rigid. His head whipped to look at the offending appendage, and Lance quickly withdrew it. He didn’t miss how Keith’s hand seemed to twitch with… some sort of emotion when Lance looked forward in embarrassment. Keith hated to be touched he guessed.

“We can’t do anything about that right now, Keith.” Shiro said, oblivious to the situation. “Pidge and Hunk need time to work, and we haven’t gained any intel that they are mobilizing troops to construct a new machine, right Kolivan?”

“Affirmative. Our intel network hasn’t detected any developments that seem out of the ordinary, but with the shift in authority now that Lotor has been dethroned, it has been rather hectic. I will increase surveillance just in case.”

Keith seemed to open his mouth to say something, but must have thought better of it, because he closed it with a snap moments later. Lance felt a rush of anxiety. Was he going to volunteer to leave again? He wouldn’t let him go this time, especially not now that he knew how Keith felt.

“So what are we going to do in the meantime?” Lance said after a moment, standing straighter when everyone’s eyes fell on him. “I mean those of us not working on the machine. Are we going to gather materials?”

“Well-” Pidge said as she whirled around in her chair, pulling up a bunch of symbols he didn’t understand. “We will need a Balmeran crystal, the special type of metal from the Ulkari, and some time to create the software needed to run the Geiger Counter at a longer range. We should be able to track the trans-reality material for around 5 star systems according to my calculations.”  
“Since we won’t be able to get anything started without a power source, we are going to send you, Keith, and Hunk to the Balmera to get a crystal.” Shiro said as he ran through a pixelated image of materials Pidge had sent to his screen. “Allura will accompany you in her new ship so we can do a test run if it is ready.”

“We’re ready to go on that, Shiro! We stayed up late last night finishing it up- although I did take a power nap alone when Pidge refused to stop.” Hunk said naggingly, looking at the youngest Paladin in dissaproval. “So can we take a quick breather before we get started on this?”

“Yeah” Lance said with a smirk. “He needs to look well-rested and beautiful before he sees his girlfriend~”

“She’s NOT my girlfriend! Sh-She’s just… special to me…”

“Ooooh so THAT’S what we are calling it now!” Lance teased. He elbowed Keith, and the mullet-haired boy looked up at him. “What do you think of that, Keith?”

“Its… He likes her.” Keith said matter of factly, and Pidge burst out laughing, Hunk turning bright red.

“See? Even KEITH knows you dig her man! And we are going to set you up this trip-”

“Lance no-”

“LANCE YES! Hunk, you will see. The match-making team of Lance and Keith will set you up in no time!” Lance crowed, bringing the two paladins in for a hug. Hunk struggled in his hold, but unlike before, Keith seemed to hesitantly dig into it. Even after Hunk let go, Keith remained attached to his side for a moment. Lance cleared his throat and Keith shot up.

“U-Um-”

“No worries man!” Lance quickly corrected, not wanting Keith to feel awkward. After all, Keith said he wanted to be his friend, and Lance was a hugger. Who was he to complain if someone wanted to hold on?

Hunk shot a curious glance at Keith’s red face, then to Lance, and with a soft smile he acknowledged Lance’s soft whisper of “later”.

Shiro cleared his throat, a soft smile on his lips as he shut down all of the images. “I think that is enough for today. Pidge, you can get started on more of the specifics after training. Everyone is dismissed.”

Lance didn’t miss how quickly Keith departed from the room, and he quickly sped after him.   
He didn’t want this to be awkward. It was a hug! Who cared?

“Keith!” Lance called as he rounded a corner, the boy in question skidding to a halt when he realized he would have to sprint to lose Lance now. “Keith, what’s wrong?”

With a huff, he crossed his arms and put on a pout that was strangely endearing. “Nothing- I just… Don’t wanna talk about it.”

“What, the hug?” Keith flinched. “Keith it’s not a big deal, really.”

“It was weird!” Keith shouted, his arms shooting out before anxiously plastering to his side.

“Why was it weird?!” Lance asked incredulously. “Keith, it was just a hug. If you wanted a hug, that’s fine. I hug people all the time.”

That seemed to disarm the mullet-haired boy, his shoulders relaxing slightly as he turned to look at him.

“It’s just… weird for me I guess.”

“Why is it so weird for you?” Lance asked quietly, sensing he had poked onto something sensitive.

“Nobody hugs me I guess? I don’t know- It’s weird when people touch me… but it feels good sometimes I guess… I told you it’s weird.”

“Keith… that’s called being touch-starved.” Lance said quietly.

“Oh.”

They stood in silence for a moment until Lance broke.

“Nope- that’s too sad. I’m fixing that.” he said quickly, his hands setting on his hips determinately.

“Wh- It’s not sad!” Keith said defensively.

“It is! Keith- you’re touch starved!”

“I’m an orphan! Who was supposed to hug me?!”

“Keith, that’s awful! I can’t let you be a touch-starved orphan! That’s too sad, even for you!”

“Gee, thanks.” Keith said, deflating.

“That’s not what I meant.” Lance said softly. “It just means you need help, so I’m going to help you.”

“Why though?” Keith asked quietly.

“Why what?”

“Why are you helping me so much?” Keith asked earnestly, his violet eyes holding his gaze. A weird emotion grew in the pit of Lance’s stomach at the sight of them.

“W-Well because… You’re my friend, right? I wanna help you. And we are out here in space, alone. We have to stick together and help each other. I mean back on Earth I had my whole familia to help me with my problems, so it’s weird being here, but I don’t want anyone to feel like they don’t have anyone to help them- you included.”

Keith quickly looked to the floor, and the fleeting thought that Keith had a strangely endearing shy streak to him crossed Lance’s mind. He quickly brushed it off.

“...What problems did they help you with?” Keith said after a moment.

“What?” Lance asked, caught off guard.

“What problems did your family help you with?” 

Lance was silent for a moment before he began to nervously bounce on his feet.

“N-Nothing man! It doesn’t- don’t worry about it! I mean- really, it’s okay, I just- you know when you just- and and it’s like- and you just- you know?”

“Uh… sure…” Keith said with a scowl. “I just- you’re helping me, so if you ever want me to try and help you… I mean I can try at least.”

Lance smiled softly, and he felt his nervousness melt away at the honesty in Keith’s voice.

“Thanks man… Really.”

“No problem.”

Hesitantly, Lance reached out towards Keith and put a hand on his shoulder, smiling when Keith seemed to lean in to it. What really caught him was the soft look that sparked in the boy’s eyes. It made him feel a strange warmth in his chest.

He hoped to see it more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fun! Plot line established, Keith officially needs to be touched, and we have some serious to do lists to get through! 
> 
> Thank you so much for kudos on my first fic! I've never written one by myself before, and I've only written one other for a different fandom that was erased off the planet, so I really do consider this my first fic.
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos! I've never gotten one before, I mean obviously this being my first work, but it feels good to know people have read this story! I promise to get into more klance-y endeavors next chapter!
> 
> Special shout out to Salineshots for leaving a comment! I love you, friend! You get a clingy hug from Lance that you can't feel embarrassed about!
> 
> Sorry these updates are coming so slow. I know how I want this story to end, but I don't really know how to get there, so I need to make an outline. Again, new writer, so I need to learn.
> 
> Please leave comments so I have some ideas! Hit me up on tumblr @savvysass and give me ideas, and you might see them in the story!
> 
> Thanks again, and I will see you next update!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Did it make you want more? Well I'm working on more. I probably won't update regularly because the quarter starts for my school in January and I am getting into heavier classes for my degree. I'm getting my bachelors in motion media what what.
> 
> Please hit me up with those good reviews! I have no clue what I'm doing writing wise. Do they sound in character? Help me out!


End file.
